Kingdom Hearts III:Looming Darkness
by angel88441
Summary: All the worlds are in danger again with Maleficent stronger than ever and Xehanort finally having all members for his True Organization. The Gang comes together(With the help of someone new) again to stop them from finishing their goals, but with a new threat over the horizon they might not be able to win. OCx? SoraxKairi
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts III

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Own anything in this story, but the OC.**

**My First Kingdom Hearts story that I plan on making it very long. This is the beginning so it will be short but I will get longer chapters up.**

* * *

><p>Angel was not the best person in the world when it came to patience or was neither the smartest person in his class(He was second in place).But today was not his day at all and he was pissed. He was going(Or was suppose to) to the Water Park with his family for the weekend and have fun with them which they rarely do at all. The main problem was that his parents told them they were going to work during that weekend thus ending their chances of going to the water park. He was not a happy camper in the moment, and just stayed in his room all night thinking what it would have been there. He loved his family,but they don't spend as much time together as they did before. He would always try to do something, which was mostly go to place nearby in town such as restaurant or even the park.<p>

Now Angel knew he was acting like a little brat even though he was 16 years old already. He wouldn't talk to anyone at home except his little brother who would share the same sadness for the cancelled trip. They both weren't very close like a normal brother to brother bond as they would constantly fight, but they agreed that the trip took nearly 6 months to do and plan, so they were very angry that it was cancelled. His town was very small and most of his family lived very close so they rarely left town to go on trips. The water Park was going to be across the state and they were going to be there for 3 days.

'_I wish I could go somewhere other than this place or even worlds_' Angel thought to himself as he snuggled closer to his bed sheets getting ready to sleep.

He has heard of different worlds from his grandparents and how they would meet people from different worlds. He was fascinated by them and would spend hours hearing them talk about different people they met in their lives. He thought of going to different worlds better than going on a trip, But Something was better than nothing.

'_What time is it_' Angel said as he rolled over to check the time on his clock. The time was 11PM making him making him yawn as he got ready to sleep.

* * *

><p>Angel woke up in a in plain darkness making him jump thinking there was no floor. He checked the ground and saw newly form glass picturesform in the ground he was in. He was able to identify the glass since they would use it in his local church. He looked trying to find a place to go and get out. Suddenly three Stones Stated coming up with each having a different item floating on top of it. There was a Sword forward of him, a Shield on his left, And a Wand on his right. Angel got very curious at it, but didn't go for neither of them thinking it was all a trap.<p>

"WHERE AM I" Angel shouted out in the darkness sky hoping for a answer.

_This is a test Young Man_

_Pick a item of your Desire_

Angel freaked out and started to find where the voice came from. He assumed this was a horrible prank or just the Government doing test on him. He then went straight ahead and got the sword as his weapon to use against the FBI agents for later.

_The Power of the Warrior_

_Invincible Courage_

_A Sword of Terrible Destruction_

_Is this the Power you Choose_

Angel only nod. the Stone the sword was only started to return back the the ground making angel back away from it a bit.

_Now Which Would You Give up_

Angel not knowing what he meant only pointed at the shield and wondered if that's how you give up thing. The Shield and along with his Sword then disappeared from his hands. Then Angel saw a bright flash appear out of nowhere making him cover his eyes from it. He uncovered his eyes and saw that he was back in his living room with his dad, mom and little brother sitting on the coach watching TV. Angel did'nt wonder what happened to he simply plopped down on the coach next to his dad.

"So what are we watching." Angel said to his dad who had the remote in his hand.

"What's most important to you?" He creepily asked him not even looking at him.

"What?" Angel said back to him.

"What's most important to you?" He said again. Angel turned to look at his mom who was also watching TV .

"What's wrong with dad, mother" Angel asked with concern thinking he was sick or something. She simply turned to him with a smile and blank eyes.

"What do you want outta life?" His mom asked him. Angel getting terrified was going to say something until his brother also asked him something.

"What are you afraid of?" His brother said who was also smiling at him.

Angel got up and tried to leave so he could call the hospitable, but as soon as he tried to go to the next room but clashed with a invisible wall. He rubbed his nose and put of his hands to see where the wall is.

_Answer the questions_

The Voiced returned making angel figure what was going on. it made sense, the government was testing him with virtual simulation. He looked back at his dad and got ready to answer his question.

"What's most important to you?" His dad said to him. Angel thought of it and got his answer to him.

"To be With the ones I love" Angel answered back making his dad look away from him. Angel then looked back at his mom for the next question.

"What do you want outta life?" Angel's mom said.

" To broaden my horizons. " Angel Said back to her.

"What are you afraid of?" Angels Brother Said.

"Being Alone" Angel answered.

Then another bright flash appeared making Angel cover his eyes again. He opened them and saw that he was back in glass floor room. He looked around and notice a small star case on his left. He walked toward it and as he got closer more appeared. He started to walk towards them and after a few minutes of a huge staircase appearing he made it up to another glass floor.

_Test your Courage_

Angel heard him making him confuse as what the test is. He looked as Black-like monsters formed and protected appearing door. Angel just blinked and saw a Black like creatures started walking towards him. He started to walk back and noticed the stairs he used were gone.

"I don't Have a weapon" Angel said hoping to get a weapon. He got his wish as the sword he got earlier appeared on his hands.

_Your Heart is a Weapon _

Angel didn't know what he meant , but started to attack the monster. He attacked the monster and hit at it with only 3 hits before it disappeared. He mentally praised himself, before he saw the rest of the monster coming at him. He saw a monster jump at him, making him crouch and turn around really quickly killing it with a strong hit. However since he was turned around another monster clawed at him giving him a cut on his shoulder.

Angel quickly retaliated and kicked it back before he hit it quickly killing him. Angle looked around and saw that one of the remaining monsters was missing. He looked around trying to find it so it wouldn't get a cheap shot at him. The Monster got up from behind him and got on his back. Angel struggled trying to get it off him, so he jumped and made him land on his back or more on the black creature. He got back up and saw that the creature got squished and killed by him.

_You are Almost Finished_

Angel just smiled and entered the door getting ready to leave. Past the door there was another glass room. Angel got his sword up and got ready to strike if another monster came up. Angel saw the ground glass turn completely black and started to get together to one spot. The Blackness started to form like a Huge-Creature figure. angel almost passed out as he saw how tall and big it was making him stumble back to the floor.

_He's Called a Heartless_

Angel Heard the voice call him a heartless and that just raised a lot of questions to him, but now was not the best time to ask questions. The giant heartless Looked down and brought up his hand to attack him by crushing him. Angel quickly rolled over and turned back to attack his hand. He saw the Heartless wince in pain and got up his hand back up so it could attack him again. Angel got ready to roll over and quickly attack his hand again, but noticed the heartless hand's glow black.

When the Heartless hand reached the floor his hand sprouted out mini heartless on the floor making angel scared of the amount of new enemies on the small floor arena. Angel kicked one of the killed 2 of the heartless and focused his attacks on the Huge Hand. He ignored the 2 other heartless walk towards him from behind. The Giant pulled up his hands, but angel was able to jump high enough to get on his wrist.

Angel /looked down at the small heartless walking around trying to get up and attack him. Angle turned up and run to the heartless head so he could do major damage to him. Angel was able to get 6 hits on his head before the Giant brushed him off making him land on the floor. Angel groaned as he felt the pain on his back and trying to look up he saw the giant getting ready to crush him.

Angel felt himself getting ready to give up until his sword turned into a Big Key. Angel quickly grabbed it and pulled into make it stand up making the Giant's hand crush the key and not being able to reach him. The Heartless quickly pulled back and angel go back up before focusing on the smaller 2 heartless that were coming at him. He Hit the one on his left and got hit by the one on his right. He got another gash from the hit making him cry out due to the amount of injuries on his body. He killed the last small Heartless before looking at the Giant.

The Giant Used its other hand to crush him again, but angel was able to move and get on his waist again. The Giant tried to shrug him off ,but notice it couldn't due to the massive deep cut on its other hand. Angel used the moment to quickly crawl up to its head. He attacked its head until the Giant started to fall on its back. Angel then stabbed it with his key thus killing him on the spot.

Angel saw the giant disappear and making him look up to a now new appeared door across from him. He got up and look at it suspiciously not wanting to go in.

_Enter The Door To Begin Your Journey_

Angel heard the voice say making him smile with this crazy dream or government project ending with all he's been though. He limped toward the door and opened it and then a flash of light appeared again.

_Good luck on your Journey Keyblader_

* * *

><p>Angel woke up and saw that he was not in his room or even town in this mater. He got up and dusted out his clothes and notice that all of his injuries were gone. He got out of the alley and saw random people in the streets. He went to a random person on the street and thought of questions to ask him.<p>

"Excuse me Mister" Angel said to him.

"Yes" He said as he turned to look at angel

"Where am I at" Angel asked. He saw the Stranger look at him with confusion and replied with something he never thought he would ever hear.

"You at Radiate Garden young man" He said as he then walked towards somewhere to continue with his day.

Angel stood there with pure shock and then passed out on that spot.

**Okay this is the prologue and next chapter will features the cast you all know. Review and I will not be following the kingdom hearts story since i haven't played kingdom hearts DDD and Re:Coded so the story might not be accurate.**


	2. Radiate Garden

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Anything in this fanfic other than my OC.**

**(Quick Recap):Angel got his Keyblade.(That's pretty much it.)**

* * *

><p>Angel woke up about a few hours in the middle of the street from where he passed out. He got mad and noticed all the people ignored him instead of sending him to the hospital or somewhere to get healed. He started to get up and stretch his body before he noticed a weird circle form in the ground close by to him. He then heard a lot of people around him run away from the light that was forming there. He started to follow them thinking it was a bad thing, until he saw what they really were running from in the first place.<p>

A heartless appeared close by the light and started to charge at the people. This heartless was however different that the other heartless he meet before in the nightmare he had earlier. The Heartless was more human like size and was grey instead of pure black. It was very skinny and floating like it had no bones in its body. IIt also didn't have yellow eyes like the other small Heartless. The grey heartless stopped to look at angel ho hasn't moved an inch.

Angel attempted to form his key similar as what happened in his dream. It didn't work and while he kept trying it was too late and the Grey heartless was able to attack him. Angel winced in pain as backed away very quickly from it. The Heartless also didn't stop and kept on floating to close to him. Angel kept running as far as he can with the heartless was right behind him trying to attack him. Angel was about to turn on the street corner until he noticed a circle form right in front of him again. As soon as he got close the circle then formed a light and suddenly exploded with him and the heartless nearby it. They both were knocked down by the blast and while angel didn't really felt pain, but the heartless disappeared basically killing it. Angel smiled, but the pain in his body still hurted until all of a sudden his body stopped hurting. Angel got up and started to examined the part of his body that got hit by the grey heartless. There was no pain at all.

_'it's all gone' _Angel thought as he cheered for some invisible force seems to be helping him. he didn't notice a lady standing behind him. The lady was wearing a pink dress and had a ribbon around her hairs. She also had boots and was carrying a staff.

"Are you okay" The lady said making angel startles as he didn't notice her behind her.

"Oh uh I am good." Angel said back to her trying to find out how exactly she sneaked up behind him. He just assumed she just teleported like a wizard. The lady just standed there and look at his arm where he got injured.

"Did it wound heal completely?" The lady said to him.

"Yeah, The force healed it completely."Angel said as he smiled and thanked the force of something that healed him.

"What Force." The lady asked him with confusion as to what healed him.

"I don't know, the wound just healed by itself so something had to heal it." Angel explained to her. The lady just laughed at his explanation of who healed him.

"I was the one that healed you." The lady corrected him. Angel just got confused as to how she healed him.

"How."

"Magic" She replied.

"Magic?"

"Yes I used a spell on you and it healed your wound" She explained

"Wow" Angel could only say as he stared at her with aw. He then remembered and he was right with his first guess with what she was. A Wizard. They both steared at each other making the interaction awkward.

"So what's your name miss, mine's Angel" Angel said to her trying to live up the mood.

"My name's Aerith" She said to him.

"So did you see what killed that grey heartless " Angle said as he pointed where the Heartless was killed.

"Nobody" She corrected him.

"What?" angel asked.

"The grey heartless is actually a nobody." She explained to him. Angel just stared and rubbed his head trying to process the new information.

"Okay, so did you see what killed the Nobody. It was a white light that blew me and it up." Angle said hoping she knew what the light was.

"Oh that was due to the town Self-Security Defense" She told him.

"So the appearing light thing attacks anyone that is causing violence." Angel said with concern. that meant he couldn't pull or even try to take out his key to defend himself.

"No, it only attacks heartless and nobodies." she continued to explain about the security system here. Angel could only sigh with relief with the light no coming and attacking him.

"Thanks for the info Ma'am, but I got to ask where I am at?" Angel said.

"Radiate Garden" She answered making angels eyes wide.

"Where again" Angel asked again.

"Radiate Garden"

Angel could only stare and then jumped up in joy with his dreams coming true of traveling to different worlds. He then stop and thought what his parents were doing in trying to find him. They most likely called the police and are looking for him right now. He then got the key weapon to appear suddenly in his hands. He got ready and was glad that the girl was right. The light things didn't come to attack him.

"Now you come to me key" Angel said disappointed with the weapon coming in to late. He looked up and saw Aerith staring at the key.

"Where did you get that?" She asked him.

"I don't know? A dream I had today." Angel shrug and then looked back to his Key.

"Please you have to come with me" Aerith said to him as she grabbed his hand and ran towards who knows where to him. Angel was going to say no, but he didn't know anyone here so he might get some information on how he got here and learn the place more. Who knows this might be fun to go with her.

* * *

><p>They walked for a 5 blocks fro where he was before. they both stopped in front of a building. The building was big compared to the other houses or shops around here. The building had a sign right next to it that read City Hall. She pushed his through and front door and before he could say anything to her he got smashed with another person that was coming out. He stumbles back and fell flat on his ass making his key disappear from his hand again.<p>

He rubbed his head and looked up to see a black haired girl who was also rubbing her head. He couldn't help but blush as he saw what he was wearing. She was wearing an unzipped, dark grey combat vest with a black strap dangling from the right pocket overtop a navy blue tank top with white floral designs. She had very small shorts making him sigh at the ways girl dress these days. She also had white wrist bands and a pair of dark boots.

"Watch where you're going" She said to him as she got up and glared at him. He not wanting to get in trouble only stayed on the ground.

"Sorry" He replied

"Are you two both okay" Aerith told theme both as she made her way into the building. Angel only nod his head as he got back up on his feet, while the other girl smiled at Aerith.

"Hey Aerith, did you take care of the attack that hapepned?" She asked her.

"yes, but can you quickly tell me where Merlin is at the moment now Yuffie? I got to tell him something urgent." Aerith told or ordered her to tell her. Angel only started at both of them and learned that the girl was called Yuffie and that Aerith was taking him to some guy named Merlin.

"Yeah, he's with leon in his office right now, why do you need to find him?" Yuffie asked.

"He" she pointed at Angel "can summon a keyblade"

Angel watched as yuffie eyes wide as she looked back at him. Angel didn't really ask why it was weird of him to use his key weapon since Aerith jus grabbed him again and take him to where guessed was some guy called Merlin at leon's office. Yuffie also followed closely behind the two of them. The tri went up a floor, turned a left, and after 2 doors they opened the door on his right.

As soon as they opened the door, angel was able to see a old man wearing some kind of wizard uniform and a older man with cool clothes(Lol). They both turned to look at the three of them and raised their eyebrows.

"Aerith, yuffie what's going on" The Cool looking guy asked both to the girls.

"Leon this kid could summon a keyblade." Yuffie told him.

"WHAT" Leon and AKA Merlin both said in union as they stared at angel. Angel didn't know what was going on so he just kept silence while they speaked.

"Are you sure" Merlin said to the two girls. Aerith nodded her head, but yuffie didn't nod since she hasn't seen him pull out the key due to the two of them bumping against each other.

Everyone then turned to Angel and stared at him waiting for something. Angel guessed they wanted to see the big key he had so he closed his eyes and held up his hand. he concentrated and waited for the key to appear.

"Well kid" Leon asked him impatiently.

"I don't know how to summon it." Angel told him

"Listen kid, we don't know you but it is important that you summon that key right now." Leon told him as he didn't have time to wait for angel. Angel then again attempted to summon his key, but failed once again.

"Aerith are you sure he can summon the keyblade." Merlin told Aerith.

"Yes I saw a keyblade appear in his hand a few minutes ago outside when i went to take care of the nobody." Aerith answered back to merlin.

"Maybe he needs to be with nobody or a heartless." Yuffie suggested to them.

They started to talk about angel and his key and about what they should do about him. Angel got bored and sat down thinking how he got here in the first place. He kinda started to miss them and wanted them to be together like a family.

Suddenly the Keyblade appeared in his hand making everyone in the room stare back at him.

"Here it is." angel said to them like it nothing important.

"How? I thought Sora and his friends were the only ones able to summon keyblades" Merlin asked in shock."I have to inform Master Yed Sid about this" And with that he left to the room to who knows where.

Aerith and leon continued to talk about the different possibilities of how he got a keyblade. Angel then turned to yuffie and started to ask questions that he had.

"So who are you people." He asked her.

"I'm yuffie" She pointed at herself "She's Aerith" She then pointed at the pink dress girl and then at the cool looking guy "That's leon and the one that left right now was Merlin." she said introducing them to him.

"So what's the deal with the key."Angel asked wondering about the key.

"It's a important weapon that lets you able to kill heartless and nobodies." Yuffie explained to him.

"So am I the only one that can summon this key"

"No, but it is the first time in a long time that a keyblader appeared" She said

"So you know how i got here in the first place" He asked only to get a shrug from her.

Leon and Aerith stopped talking to each other as soon as they heard him as that question.

"You don't know how you got here?" Aerith asked him.

"No, I just woke up in the a alley was not far from here." He explained and saw them three got wide eyes knowing what happened to his world. Angel caught their eyes and asked something he wished later he didn't asked in the first place.

"What are you guys are shocked." He asked them

"You don't know what happened then." Aerith asked with sadness in her voice.

"What happened to what" Angel asked getting nervous of her sudden sadness. She and Yuffie looked away from him making leon explain to him what happened to his world.

After Leon explained to him that his world was gone due to heartless consuming it. Angel started at him in disbelief as he couldn't believe what he heard. A massive invasion of heartless invaded his town or to more precise his world and practically destroy it.

"B-B-But my F-Family" Angel croaked the question.

"I'm sorry, but there gone somewhere in the universe" Leon said as he stared away knowing what the feeling was of losing your family and home. Angel felt tears well up in his eyes at the thought of them lost and he might never finding them ever again.

Angel had tears in his eyes and feel on the floor silently weeping. Aerith and Yuffie got next to him and started comforting him explaining that they were still out there. Merlin then entered the room again with a smile on his face.

"Good news Everyone" Merlin said to everyone and then noticed everyone's looking down or crying. Leon then went to him and whispered why Angel was crying. Merlin understood and waited until Angel stopped crying.

* * *

><p>After a good half an hour, Angel got up and thanked Yuffie and Aerith for the help in trying to make him feel better and turned to Leon and Merlin.<p>

"Alright I'm good, you could continue" Angel said as he wiped the tear marks with his shirt. Merlin then brought out a letter from his pocket that he got.

"Alright, I got word from Master Sid and when I explained that you were able to summon the keyblade and he wrote back that we must send you to his tower in Twilight Town. He was sending Donald and Goofy to escort you there personally in his gummy ship and they should be here by tomorrow morning." Merlin said as he finished the letter.

"Master Yed Sid, Gummy Ship, Twilight Town, Goofy?" Angel not really understanding who they were or the places, but just nod his head not really in the mood for to ask more questions. Leon then asked Yuffie if he could take Angel to a spare room they had in the large building.

Angel just started at yuffie and followed her to his temporary room for the night. They got out of the room and went passed through many rooms until they stopped. She opened the door for him to enter.

"Thank you" Angel said to her.

"For?" Yuffie asked with confusion.

"For your friends helping me. I wouldn't have learn any about my key or where to go from now if it weren't for you guys helping me." Angel said with a small smile at her.

"No problem, me and the gang know what is feels losing your world," She told him.

"Really" he asked her.

"Yep it's this world your standing on right now that we lost" She told him shocking him.

"But you said you lost your world" Angel asked her confused.

"I know, but we were able to get it back thanks to Sora and his keyblade" She explained how she got her world back. Angel then held up and hand and summoned his keyblade in a instant.

"This key got your world back. So if I use and kill a lot of heartless and nobodies it will be able to get my world back."Angel told her trying to understand how to get his world back and maybe his family to.

"Yep and don't worry cause Master Sid might help you find your family too." She told him.

Angel was now happy and couldn't wait until tomorrow to talk to Master Sid. He was going to get his family and world back and all he had to do was kill heartless and nobodies. He made a weird cheer then stopped and looked back at yuffie who was laughing and his weird cheer. He stood back ti normal and asked a few questions to her.

"So who's this Sora guy" He asked her.

"He's a keyblader like you that had a similar experience like you." Yuffie said as she continued to explain how he woke up in Traverse town and learning what happened to his islands like Angel did today.

"wow" Angel could only say of same amount of coincidences they both had. "So he was able to get his islands back" he asked her making her nod.

"Yep, so see there is a way to get back home" Yuffie finished as she got up and make her way to the door as it got late. "if there's anything you need just call Aerith or me." And left the room.

Angel smiled and plopped down on the bed that was in the room. He learned many things today even though most were stuff he didn't wish he learned in the first place, but with the key he might be able to get back his world. And with master Sid he was also be able to get back his family. He instantly feel asleep dreaming of the four of them together being here in Radiate Garden spending time together.

* * *

><p>It was morning when angel woke up and lazily attempted to go back to sleep.<p>

He then remembered that he had to get ready to be sent to Twilight town to meet Master Sid. He got up and went to the bathroom to do brush his teeth (There was a brand new one in the wrapper) and got out of his room to look for someone.

He found one the minute he opened the room and ram into her. He fell and looked up and saw that it was Aerith, who was also on the floor, that he ran into.

"Are you okay okay Aerith" Angel quickly got up and helped her up. she giggled and got up on her own.

"Oh's fine Angel, I came to wake you up so you could eat some breakfast before you left." She told him making him smile at how motherly she was to him.

"Sure" Angel said

They both went down to the first floor and into the kitchen. Angel kept looking around the building and got a homely vide here.

"Hey Aerith is this really City Hall" He asked her.

"No, it's only temporary until the new city hall could be build." She answered him. They both went to into the kitchen and saw that Leon has also woken up early to make coffee

"Good Morning Leon" Aerith and Angel told him.

"Morning you two" Leon said as he opened a cupboard to pull out a mug in there.

Angel went to the table and sat there waiting for Aerith to finish making eggs and the bacon. He wanted to help, but he was bad at cooking so he just put the brad in the toaster. Leon just sat at the table reading the newspaper.

"Where's Merlin and Yuffie" Angel asked one of the two.

"Merlin is in his studies right now and yuffie is most likely still sleeping." Leon was one that answered back at him. Angel only smiled and turned his attention to the toaster.

Then a new guy that angel hasn't seen before entered the kitchen. He had blond hair and had dirty raggedy clothes. He ignored everyone and made his him to the coffee machine and poured himself a drink.

"Morning cid" Aerith said to him as he finally noticed there was someone or actual people in here with him. Though he didn't seem to interested and didn't even look at her.

"Yeah Yeah good morning to you too." Cid said as he sat down at the kitchen and finally looking angel and raised a eyebrow.

"Who's the kid" Cid asked Leon who put down his newspaper.

"He the one that we told you about yesterday" Leon reminded him. Cid only nod and grabbed the news paper that leon put down a moment ago.

"Ignore his rudeness, he's like that to everyone." Aerith whispered to angel making him smile. The toaster then finished toasting the bread making angel curse that he missed that toaster.

Aerith finished the eggs and bacon and passed them out in plates to everyone in the room. After she finished passing them she left to go wake up yuffie so she could say goodbye to angel before he left. This left Angel, Leon, And Cid in the room alone.

"So kid how old are you." Cid asked him.

"16" Angle told him back.

"You know yuffie's 16 too" Cid told angel making him blush since he knew where was heading. Leon who also heard and understood what he meant only rolled his eyes and continued eating.

The door opened and Aerith then came in again with yuffie next to her who looked like she still wanted to sleep.

"Good morning Yuffie" Angel said with him being to only one to say it.

"Morning Angel" Yuffie said as she smile and frowned at leon and cid for not saying it too her too. "Well good morning to you two too." Yuffie growled making Cid grunt and Leon saying "Morning" too.

Aerith then served herself and yuffie a plate and both sat down in the table with the boys all eating the food in silence. Angel not liking the silence spoke trying to start conversation.

"This is really good Aerith" Angel complimented to Aerith with Cid and Yuffie agreeing with him.

"Thank you Angel" Aerith said with a smile. Leon who didn't say anything went up an got himself another cup of coffee.

"Is Merlin going to join us" Yuffie told leon as he sat back down on his seat.

"yes, but he said he was just looking for something." Leon told her

They continued to eat and eventually Merlin made it to breakfast and join them.

"Good morning Merlin" Angel, Aerith, Yuffie, and Leon said in union. Cid only raised his cup of coffee and continue to drink it.

"Ah, I see everyone's here that makes it easier to explain why I took a long time to get down here.." Merlin announced to everyone as he pulled out a scroll from his pocket.

"Angel this is for you." Merlin said as he gave him the scroll and then turned to leon."And Leon the builders were able to complete City hall and all we need to do is move everything here to over there. Merlin said to him making leon smile.

"So what did you get me" Yuffie said eagerly as she waited for her gift making Merlin chuckle before giving her a piece of bread. Yuffie frowned and just ate the bread(It's not even toasted).

Aerith then looked a the clock at the microwave and notice it was almost time for Donald and Goofy to arrive and pick up angel. She took her plate and watch happily as Merlin gave cid some bread too only for cid to throw it back at Merlin. Leon got up next and handed his plate for Aerith and helped her wash it. Soon everyone got up and gave their plates to the two of them so they could wash them.

They noticed the time and they all went and took angel to the area that the gummi ship was going to land at. While walking there Merlin and leon talked about the towns repairs, Aerith and cid talked about cid's rudeness, and angel and yuffie were talking about her ninja skills making Angel laugh the whole way there.

"So you're a mega awesome ninja " Angel said amazed at meeting a ninja.

"Yep, my Title is The Great Ninja Yuffie" Yuffie said proudly at her title.

Suddenly 4 Heartless appeared from the ground and charged at the group. Cid cursed under his breath about the Claymores not working properly again. Yuffie then pulled out a large Shurikin out of nowhere(Ninja Skills), Angel made is Key Blade Appear and Leon pulled out his Gun blade. When the 3 were about to swipe the Heartless, until Merlin just used a Strong Snow Spell and killed them all instantly.

"Aww" Angel and Yuffie said in union as they put back their weapons. Leon only frown at the wasted time and put back his Gun Blade. Aerith giggled at the 2 youngest people on the group and patted leon's back.

"Dang Heartless is going make us late" Merlin said as he used is magic skills to know the time.(Badass)

The 5 of them got to the Port and waited for the Ship to arrive. During this time yuffie scolded Merlin for killing the heartless so fast since they weren't here yet. Leon and Cid were inspected the building that was happening around the looked up the sky and notice a ship coming in fast to where they were at.

"Is that it" Angel pointed at the ship in the sky making Leon nod his head.

The ship then slowly started to land and angel wondered why wind wasn't blowing in everyone's faces like in the movies. The ship landed and angel noticed the ship was very colorful and looked mostly made of squares. The doors open and 2 figures walked down the ramp making angel finally saw who his escorts looked like.

Goofy was a tall dog that was carrying a big shield with him on his back. He wore a green sweater with a back vest on him. He also had yellow pants and brown shoes. He was taller than him and looked like a nice person.

Donald was a small duck and was carrying a mage staff with him. He wore a hat and and a blur clock like shirts. He didn't seem to be wearing any pants though. He also looked like a nice person.

"Here you guys, long time no see." Goofy said to the Gang. Donald quacked and also said hi to them.

"Ah you guys finally made it." Merlin said.

"Hey there you two." Yuffie cried as she ran up and goofy and donald a hug.

"It's been so long." Aerith said to the two of them as they were getting crush by yuffie's hug. After yuffie finished her hug, Aerith gave them another bone crushing hug.

"How's it going." Cid said while Leon only smiled at them as they were breathing hard as Aerith let them go form her hug.

Angel shyly go behind Aerith really nervous of having to go so quickly after meeting the Radiate Garden gang.

"So is the one with the keyblade" Donald said as he pointed at angel, and Aerith only nodding. Goofy went up to angel and held up his hand.

"Please to meet ya" Goofy said as he and Angel both shook hands. Donald went and also shook his hand and went with a simple quack for hello.

After the quick introductions, donald check is magic watch(Wizard Power's) and saw it was time to leave right now.

"It's time to go" Donald told him making him nod. He turned this head to the gang here and went up to them to say goodbye.

"See ya later kid" Cid told him with him and angel shaking each other hands.

"Good luck" Leon said with a nod. Angel gave him a nod too.

Merlin patted his head and gave him a necklace. He told him that it might come in handy.

Aerith then gave him a hug and muttered that he keep safe and don't do anything recklessly when facing other heartless or nobodies. Angel hug her back and told her not to worry about him. He then turned to yuffie who didn't look please and look more angry that sad.

"Goodb-"Angel was cut off

"So that's it then? You're never going to come back here and visit us ever again" Yuffie growled as she told him that.

Angel didnt blinked at that question.

"sora was able to come and visit us whenever he liked and he never said goodbye to neither of us." Yuffie explained.

"Am i going to be able to come back here" Angel asked turning his head to Goofy and Donald

Goofy only yucked and donald quacked before both simply said "yes". Angel then gave himself a slap to the forehead for thinking this was the last time he was going to see them.

"Sorry" Angel told her and then looked at the whole group. "Don't worry you guys i'll be able to visit here in no time." Angel grinned as he said that.

The whole group smiled (Except for Aerith who gave him another hug and told him to visit as much as he can.) And waved off to him as they started to leave. yuffie stayed for a moment and quickly gave angel a quick hug before leaving with a blush. Angel stood there shocked and smiled happily as he turned to Donald and Goofy.

"Alright let's go" Angel told them as they started to walk up the ramp. Before angel actually entered Donald explained the gummi fuel and that he should just stay happy as that is what fuel that ship. He understood, while it didn't make much sense to him.

"He went to the control room and began to ask wondering where they were going.

"Where he heading"Angel happily told told goofy as goofy turned on the Ship.

"Twilight town" Goofy told him.

"So we're going to a town, not a world" Angel nodding as he understood.

"No Twilight town is a world." Donald corrected him while setting the coordinates for the world.

"So why is it called Twilight town and not Twilight World." Angel asked to both of them. They looked at each other and then simply shrugged their shoulders and began to wonder the same thing.

Why was it called Twilight Town all the way to the end of the trip.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here is the first world and now they move to Twilight Town to meet Master Sid and find out what caused angel to get a keyblade and to what happened to his family and world.<strong>

**Review and do and that stuff. **


	3. Twilight Town

**Disclaimer I don't own anything here, but my OC.**

* * *

><p>During the ride to Twilight Town, Angel got know more about Donald and Goofy and some of their adventures in the past with Sora. When they finished, he decided to tell them something in his past like how he always wanted to go to different places with his family. Angel smiled sadly and told them about what happened to his family and his world. It was bad since they stopped in space thus making angel quickly remember about the fuel and how it's powered. They continued without mentioning about his family.<p>

Angel looked out the window and saw the Planet(Or World)they were heading to. Angel then started to laugh at the conversation they had when they first boarded the ship.

"What's so funny" Donald asked him.

"Why is it called Twilight Town." Angel laughed then pointed at the planet. "That is not a town, it's a planet, it should be called Twilight World".

The three the began to laugh and decided to ask Master Sid the question when they got to his Secret Castle.

The Gummiship landed inside a warehouse (Secret Personal Warehouse) and opened with the ramp coming down. Angel quickly ran out and check his surroundings. They place was rarely used so there was little items on the warehouse. Donalld and Goofy came out next with the entrance closing behind them.

"Alright lets go kill some Heartless or nobodies" Angel said as he pulled out his keyblade.

"Sorry to say, but there is not heartless here, or even nobodies." Donald said to him making him frown and putting his keyblade away.

"Yep, Sora locked this world a few months back when we came." Goofy said.

They got out of the secret Gummiship warehouse and made their way to the train station for a secret(But Expensive)train to take them to a secret castle. (Lots of Secrets here) They walked through the streets and alleys with angel walking a bit ahead noticing everything he saw.

"Don't run off to far now, Angel" Goofy called him. Angel simply smile at him and quickly ran up behind them. Donald took the lead and made there way to the Train Station.

As there was walking through the alleys and streets, Angel looked around at the other people and shops in the area. There was kids playing, people talking to each other, and even birds on the street. Angel frowned at the lack of interests here. He thought there was going to be flying cars, massive buildings, or something else that was different, but it was all like back home.

"So what do ya think of this world" Goofy asked him as they walked.

"It's kind of nice, I guess" Angel muttered with a shrug. Goofy noticed his disappointment and decided to cheer him up.

"Hey donald let's go buy some ice cream, since we've been haven't had some of that in a while." Goofy ask donald who simply nodded and changed directions to the ice cream shop.

They walked through the streets until they got to a ice cream shop in the near corner of the street they were in. The Trio saw a group of other kids make their way outside of the shop and pass right by them. They were going to leave until Angel accidentally bumped into one of the kids.

"Hey watch where you going" The kid with the binnie on his head angrily said.

"Oh sorry" Angel said back to him.

"Next time you do that again, you'll be sorry" He threatened as he left with the other kids.

"Jerks" Angel muttered

Angel, Donald, And Goofy they went into the candy store getting to buy some ice cream. They left with donald and goofy getting sea salt ice cream and angel getting chocolate. They then made their way to the train station as they ate their ice cream.

They got to the train station and waited for the secret train to come to talk them to Master Sid's tower.

"So whens the train coming." Angel said as he licking his ice cream.

"Any second now." Donald responded who also continued to his his sea slat ice cream.

"so does Sea Salt Ice Cream taste really good?" Angel said wanting to know what it tasted like. The duo only nodded and continue eating the ice cream.

Before angel could say another question the train came out of nowhere. Angel blinked with surprise wondering where it came as he didn't hear it come at all. He only guessed it was magic.

"come on"Donald told him and he and goofy got up and went on board the train. Angel got nervous as he never got on a train before and carefully made his way inside.

"Come on" Goofy called him from inside the train. Angel was able to get on making the train start moving to their destination.

Angel looked out the window and saw the town from far away. It was big and nice with the sun shining on it. Angel grumbles and turned his head with the other two. they were sitting and chating about something he didn't pay attention too much. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep for a quick nap.

* * *

><p>"Wake up angel" Goofy said to his as he moved to move angel shoulder.<p>

"Im awake" Angel quickly stood up. "What happened? are we here?"

"Yep" donald answered back.

"Alright" Angel grinned at them as he got up and stretched his body.

They left the train and stepped out on the floating island they were on. The island was small as it had a few trees,but a large castle in the middle of it all.

"a-are w-we s-s-safe" Angel stuttered as he didn't like the idea of him on a floating island that could fall any moment.

"Yep no need to worry about the island falling" Goofy told him as he and donald casual walked towards the castle.

"yeah Master Sid put a spell to make sure it wouldn't fall" Donald also said not wanting angel to get scared much.

"a-alright" Angel said as he went walking very slowly.

After a couple of minutes of slow walking he was able to reach the door with the donald and goofy waiting for him. the duo opened the door for him and angel was able to see a huge stariecase up inside.

"its so big" Angel said as they stated to climb the staircase "How long is it"

Goofy thought over it "about 5 minutes of walking" Donald nod with agreement at the pace timing.

They walked though many stairs and empty rooms until they reached the top. Angel was panting and his hands were on his knees of the stairs really tiring him.

"I hate stairs" Angel grumbled before entering the room that donald opened for the trio to get in.

The first room they entered was empty except with a few chairs in.

"Where is Master Yen Sid" Angel said as he looked around the room.

"He's in the next room" Donald said as he kept walking to the next room.

"So whats this room" Angel asked wondering why ther was a empty room here.

"This here is the waiting room" Goofy answered as he also walked to the next room.

"Why is there a waiting room in the top floor" Angel muttered before joining the duo in the next room .

The next room was smaller than the waiting room with a desk in the middle. there were a couple of chairs in each side of the room.

There was a old man with a wizard hat sitting behind the desk. Donald and Goofy instantly bowed except for angel. Angel looked confused before donald jumped and made him bow. The three got up with angel throwing a quickly annoyed look at donald before looking at the Wizard in front of them.

"So you are the Keyblader Merlin told me about?" Master Sid said to him. Angel only nod his head with fear of him as he could feel power radiating from the him.

"What is your name" The Wizard asked him.

"Angel" Angel piped out quickly.

"Can you summon your keyblade right now so I could see it" He told him. Angel only nod again and summon his keyblade from his hands.

"How did you gain the keyblade" Master Sid asked.

"I don't know a dream i had" Angel answered and explained his weird dream he had and that the voice told him to use it do defend himself. Master Sid only stayed quiet at his story and did some deep thinking about his story.

"Excuse Mr Master Sid, but can i ask you a important question about my world" Angel asked to which he only opened his eyes again and nod." What happened to my world."

"It was consumed by the heartless" Master Sid said bluntly. Angel instantly looked down, but then got back up.

"is there a way to get it back." Angel asked determined to get back his world and family.

"yes, but it will take time due to the amount of heartless roaming in the universe that are during right now making other world disappear similar to yours." The Sorcerer said.

"Including my family. will they be able to come back with the world." angel asked with Sid only nodding. Angel smiled and made a quick yes and pumping his fist in the air. Donald and goofy looked happy at him at his new hope.

"So master Yen Sid have you figuered out how angel gained the keyblade?" Donald asked

"It might have to do with The True Organization or Maleficent as they might have begun their plans." He said

"Both of them are moving" donald and goofy said in union.

"True Organization, Maleficent?" Angel look confused.

"A group of powerful nobodies and heartless that plan to conquring Kingdom Hearts." Yen Sid explained. Angel was memorizing all of this since this might be important to getting his home back. " and Maleficent is a evil queen that plans on ruling all worlds with heartless."

"so both are moving and that's why i go the keyblade" Angel understood. Master Sid nod.

"So what are we going to do." Goofy said

"I called for everyone to come quickly to discuss the plan." Master Yen Sid said as he got up and walked over the window looking outside. The trio looked at each other and sat down on the chairs waiting.

After five minutes, the door opened and two red heads came in. The tallest red head had spikey hair was green eyes and was wearing a orange jacket with brown pants. The shortest one was a girl and her hair in a pony tail. she was wearing short pants(Longer than yuffies) and a armor like shirt covering her whole upper area and up to her elbows.

"We're here" The tall red head said as he plopped down on the chair on the other side of the room. the short red head also sat down right next to him. The two red heads turned their heads to the trio in the other side of the room and waved, but then looked confused at Angel.

"Who's that Master Sid" The red haired girl asked the Wizard as he sat back down on his chair.

"I shall explain in a moment once the king, Sora, and Riku come" The wizard said. The red head then blushed as the taller red head told her something about her 'boyfriend' coming.

Then the door opened again with 3 more people coming in. The tallest one had silver hair, a boy around Angels height with spiky brown hair, and a small mouse came in.

"We're here Master" the small mouse walked up to Master Yen Sid. The browned haired smiled and waved at the two red heads. He then turned and waved at Donald and Goofy and also looked at angel. The Silver haired didn't do anything, but smile and that's it. Angel shyly shrunk in his seat with everyone staring at him.

"Excellent everyone here now this meeting can now start." Master Yen Sid said. He got up and motined everyone to look at angel.

"Everyone this is Angel and he is a fellow keyblader like some of you." He said. Some of the people on the room looked at him with curiosity.

"Hello" Angel waved to the new people that entered the room.

Everyone else also greeted him nods, waves, smiles and head nods to him. angel smiled at least they weren't ignoring him. They all got up and went to shake hands with him.

"I'm Sora" The brown haired boy said with a grin.

"I'm Kairi" the red haired girl said with a smile.

"Riku" the silver haired said.

"Lea, got it memorized" the red haired boy said to him with a grin. angle made sure to meorize it too.

"Name's Mickey" the small mouse said to him.

After that, Master Sid continued "from what he told me he lost his world similar to how sora lost his 2 years ago. This could only mean that the heartless are moving to world again and consuming them to darkness."

"So it's maleficent again" Sora suggested.

"Or it could be the Xehanort and his Organization" Mickey also sugggsted.

"Either way one of those two is bad news for all worlds" Lea said with kairi agreeing.

"So which one of them is it Master Sid" Kairi said.

Everyone looked at Master Sid with the answer.

"I don't know" He confessed to them." there is too many heartless roaming that i can't pinpoint to see who is the one sending them to different world,But i have a plan that will help us see who is one that begun there attack." Making everyone sigh with relief at the plan.

"But you won't like it Sora" Master Sid then said making Sora cringe at the plan "It will involve separation of you and riku." Master sid finished making Sora and riku look at each other with wide eyes. Kairi also looked at them with sad eyes knowing there past more than Angel. Lea only raised his eyebrow thinking what the plan could be.

"Separation" Mickey said with a frown. Sora and riku were rarely togethor since sora first gained his keyblade. Now they were going to be separated again after they finished they keyblade master exams.

"What's the plan" Donald spoke up after staying quiet since everyone arrived.

"The plan is to separate all of you into two groups and both groups will be assainged with different tasks on how to decide weither it's Xehanart or Maleficent attackingor if it's both."

"So who is with who" Goofy asked him.

"Group A will consist of Riku and the King" Yen Sid said making everyone confuse with the small group. "While Group B will consist of Sora, Kairi, Angel, Goofy, And Donald" Master Sid finished with the teams.

"Hey what about me" Lea angrily saidas he got up from his seat. He wasn't going to waste 2 months of training with him(And kairi)and not be part of team to stop them.

"Lea you will be assigned to a special task that I will explain when i finished Groups A and B Plans first" Sid told him making Lea grumble and sit back down. Kairi only patted his back trying to make him feel better.

"As i was saying, Group A will go to the Princesses Worlds and gather them all and take them to the Castle. This will be able to stop Maleficent from gathering any of the Princesses and stopping her from consuming all the world with heartless.

"But how are we going to stop her from going to the caste. She went before and even with the cornerstone of light she able to get in." Mickey asked not wanting her to go again. Not like last time with what she almost did to Minnie.

"Yes, i thought of that and that's group b purpose" Master Sid explained "Group B will go to Different worlds and lock them with their keyblades thus making Maleficent weaker to the point that she will not be able to go into the castle again."

"But what about the Organization" Kairi asked concern that none of the plans had anything to do with them.

"This is where Group Bs and Leas plan will go in. While group B are locking the worlds they will also be trying to find any clues that will locate The True Organization. Lea will be trying to find clues also. Since Lea is a former member he might be able to get clues faster with him going to former bases."

Lea smiled as he finally found a purpose of all those 2 months of training with Master Sid(And Kairi).

Sora looked very sad, but Riku and Kairi patted his back making him happy again.

Donald and Goofy looked happy at the new adventure and went over to The King and told him to be careful. To which the king told them to also be careful.

Angel smiled, but Master Sid motioned him to come over there closer to him.

"Angel, this is a very important task, and even if you don't really know any of these new people i need to know if you are up to it." Master Sid told him.

"I know, But if it's to get back my family and world i go and kill heartless." Angel explained to him as to why he was going.

"Angel, I will need you to be better equipped. go to the next room and there ask the three fairies to give you new Garments for your adventure and then come back here." He told him as he pointed to the next door. Angel nod and went over there and opened the door. As he went inside Master Sid called for Kairi and Sora.

He looked around and saw a Red, Blue, And Green fairies there drinking tea and eating cookies. The trio looked at him and happily flew up closer to him.

"Oh look girls, it the new keyblader" The Blue one said as she went to his left and started to take his measurements.

"How did you laides know i was a keyblader?" Angel asked them as the red flew behind him to take his measurements.

"Oh Master Sid told us that a new keyblader was coming and that you might need new clothes for your journey." The Green said.

After they finished they stepped back and used a spell on him. The spell changed his clothed as he was now wearing short armor like pants and a jacket with armor on its arm sockets, but there was one simple detail that angel wanted to change.

"umm ladies can you please change the colors." Angel asked sheepishly as he didn't like the colors.

"Of course dear, what color would you like it to be." The Red one said throwing a quick glare at the green fairy.

"Grey" Angel suggested. The three fairies nodded their heads and all used another spell on him thus making his clothes grey now.

"Woah, I look so cool" Angel complimented himself as he looked himself in the mirror. the three fairies giggled and also complimented him.

"By the way i never got your names. " Angel said

"I'm Flora " the red one said.

"I'm Fauna" the green one said

"and i"m Merryweather" the blue one said.

"It was nice meeting you ladies" Angel said as he waved to them and left the room. He saw that everyone ready to go and looking at him.

"You sure took your time" Lea told him.

"It takes time to look this awesome" Angel said back with a grin.

"So I assume everyone is ready to go." Master Sid asked everyone , to which everyone just nod. He looked outside and motioned His Gummiship to appear behind the window. "sora you will use my ship to go and drop off Lea at Radiate Garden and then began your adventure to new worlds. The king will use his Personal Ship he has to go with riku."

Everyone nod and begun to walk down the never ending stairs to get on board the ships. Riku and The King went to theirs first. Though before Riku could go in, Sora and Kairi gave Riku a massive hug and wished him good luck. Angel smiled at their friendship and felt bad that they were going to be separated.

"We should make a meet up place to make sure that all of us are doing alright with supplys and progress." Mickey suggested with donald and goofy agreeing with the idea.

"Yeah, maybe at Radiate Garden" Angel suggest with Sora agreeing. Sora usually went there most of all the worlds so it wouldn't make a difference.

"So when should we meet up" Kairi asked.

"Everyone 2 weeks" Riku told him. Lea agreed with him. That seemed like a reasonable time.

"Everyone I wish all luck, this a important journey as it will decide whether Darkness will conquer Kingdom Hearts and the Universe. You all must be on your guard and be prepared for anything that come at you." Master Sid pep talked the group.

"Don't worry Master, we won't fail you" Kairi told him.

Riku and Mickey entered their ship first and prepared to go.

Angel, Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, And Lea boarded their Gummiship and turned it on to prepare to go.

"Alright first place to go is Radiate Garden to drop off Lea" Sora said as Donald put the coordinates on the ship maps.

"Lea why do we need to drop you off, why don't you come with us."Kairi said to Lea.

"Master Sid said that I need to find certain people to help me , and besides I work better solo than with people." Lea told her.

"How are ya gonna travel to different worlds" Goofy asked him.

"I'm sure Cid will lend me a ship" Lea answered hoping cid was having a good day.

"Roxas said you're going to do great and good luck" Sora told him.

"Tell him thanks"Lea told sora or roxas. Angel didn't know.

"Roxas?"Angel asked.

"Roxas is my nobody" Sora told him with a smile.

"But aren't nobodies evil and stuff" Angel told him thus making Lea frown as he said that.

"No, not all nobodies are bad" Sora confirmed not wanting angel to judge all nobodies to be evil.

Angel simply nod his head understanding, and since Sora has had more experience with this kind of stuff.

Angel look out the window and saw all the stars and thinking on how long it will take to get back his family and his world.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay finished with chapter 2(Or 3 if you include the prologue). I will be taking it slow since i got a lot of homework so the next chapter won't be until next week. Review and fav and follow and all that stuff.<strong>


	4. Radiate Garden Again

**Here is Part 1 of Radiate Garden Visit #2(Long Title). **

**(Quick)Recap:Angel met Sora and the Group. Riku and Mickey went to their own path,while Sora and Angel and the rest of the group went to Radiate Garden to drop of Lea for his Top Secret Mission.**

* * *

><p>"I wish we could record this adventure"Angel said as he looked out in the window at the passing stars.<p>

"We are" Sora told him from behind him.

"Really how?"Angel told him as he turned around.

Suddenly a small cricket came out of sora's neck hood. the small cricket was wearing a hat,suit and shoes, but no pants. Angel still not knowing who he the cricket, just tried to swat it out from sora's shoulder.

"Sora there's a bug on you"Angel said as he pointed at his shoulder. Sora and the Cricket only laughed at him.

"No that's Jiminy"Sora informed him. The cricket then walked to soras palm and took out his hat for a nice introduction.

"Hello, names Jiminy, Jiminy Cricket"Jiminy said to angel making him laugh as that reminded him of James Bond introduction to other people.

"Jiminy?"Angel said as he got curious about him.

"Yep, i am soras journal reocordeer"He said to angel

"wow sora you have a save banker on you." Angel said. Angel wished he had a journler to keep track of his journey he was going to have with sora.

"Yep i had jiminy since the beginning of my journey. He practically knows everything about my journey and everyone i've met in different world too."Sora explained him. jiminy only nod in agreement as everything sora to to angel was true.

"So your know every person,heartless,nobody, and weapon sora has ever met or had"Angel told Jiminy.

"Yep, its all here in my journal"Jiminy said as he pulled out his small journal from his back(Magic?).

They both discussed different heartless and how big they would get and powerful. Angel was amazed and hoped he wouldn't need to fight a heartless like Kurt Zisa or The Phantom that jiminy mentioned to him.

"So Sora tell me about having a second voice in your head? Is it weird and annoying?"Angel asked him.

"Actually i have two voices in my head."Sora corrected him. Angel eyes bulged and asked him who was the second voice.

They two talk about how Roxas was a member of the Organization XIII and Xion(Second voice) was a made replica of Sora using his memories. Angle felt sad at the two of them of how they were used by the Organization.

The Gummiship landed a few blocks from where Donald and Goofy picked up angel. The group of 6 exited the ship and made their way across to visit the Restoration Committee(Angel learned what they did as Sora told him.)they all walked down the ramp with everyone talking to one another. Angel was talking with Lea, Donald, And Goofy while Sora was talking to Kairi.

"Why is there no heartless" Lea asked with a frown as he looked around at the empty streets.

Angel shrugged "When I came I only saw a few show up in front of me."

"I think it's because Sora sealed the keyhole." Goofy told them with Donald nodding.

"So how come i saw nobodies and heartless when i came." Angel asked him.

"Maybe its because the locks of the world are staring to unlock slowly." Donald said.

"Sora what do we do?" Kairi asked Sora at the extra mission Master Sid told them both to do. They were both told to do in order to become Keyblade Masters while Kairi asked why Lea isn't doing the extra task. Master Sid only said tat Lea's own mission will prove if he can be a Master Keyblader.

"I don't know. We gotta find a body for Roxas,Namine and Xion ,but i can't think of a way to get three free empty bodies for the three of them."Sora told her."Roxas you got a clue where we could get a body for asked his nodoy.

_'Sorry sora i don't know either_.'Roxas said in Sora's mind.

_'I need to be transfer by memory with the help of namine'_ Xion also reminded him.

"Kairi, has Namine thought of a way."Sora asked Kairi.

"No she hasn't either"Kairi said to him.

_"I'm sorry Kairi"_Namine sadly said to Kairi.

_"Its fine Namine. We're all in this. I promise you that we'll get you a body."_Kairi told her. Namine smiled and talked with Xion and Roxas in trying to remember a way to get a body.

The two continued to talk each other with the other four having there own conversation.

While the four of them were talking to each other a claymore sprouted up in front of group tensed up at the Claymore and looked around for the heartless. Then a group of normal heartless appeared in front of them all surrounding them. The group huddled together and looked at all the heartless around them all. All of them were normal small heartless thus making some of the group members sigh at relief of the easiness of beating them.

"lets get them" Angel told everyone as he pulled out his Kingdom Keyblade.

"finally some action" Lea said as he as pulled out his version Keyblade and charge in with angel.

"Wait for us"Doanld called out them them pulling out his Save the Queen wand. Sora and Kairi looked at each ohter and nod their heads with the two of them joining them with running.

Angel and Lea were the first to the heartless with Donald and his wand, Goofy with his Save the King shield, Sora and Kairi with their own versions of the Keyblade.

Angel got the the heartless first and battered 3 Heartless with one swing. The swing only pushed the 3 back so he swung again. Lea used his Keyblade and helped angel beat his heartless. His keyblade sprayed fire for every time he swung it.

Donald used his Save the Queen wand and started to cast Thundaga attacks and easily killed 7 heartless withe the range of the attack. Goofy used his Shield and attacked with it easily killing 3 Heartless with every hit. They both were doing good with taking out most of the heartless from their side they went.

Sora pulled out his Oblivion Keyblade and killed 7 with a single swing, he was doing really good with taking care of most of the heartss. Kairi attacked the Heartless with her Destiny Embrace Keyblade and took down the heartless with a couple of swings.

The group kept fighting for a while and notice more heartless kept coming group took down the heartless with Goofy and donald doing most of the work with their combined teamwork.

"Is that it" Lea asked as he watched and turned around to make sure the heartless was gone.

"That was more heartless than apppeared yesterday." Angel told them making his keyblade disappear.

"Then the heartless must be spreading in the worlds faster than ever." Goofy said.

No one noticed a heartless appear out of the wall behind donald and was about to attack him, when a large shuriken came in and destroyed the heartless. They group turned at donald at what the shuriken hit and then at the area where the person threw it at.

It was the Great Ninja Yuffie

"Yuffie" Sora exclaimed as he saw her come down from the roof and run up to him. She looked very tired and beaten up with her arms full of bruises and bruises on her legs too.

"Sora, no time to explain,but you need to come with me and fast"yuffie quickly told him.

Sora got serious and nod his head as he started to follow her. Everyone also ran behind sora wondering what was happening. They passed by a few blocks until they stopped to see Leon, a Black haired girl, a blonde man, and a blue dog attacking heartless. They all were seperated and trying to go at a weird purple blob that was on the house windows.

"What's going on" Goofy asked yuffie.

"Some purple blobs appeard all over this street and had been causing heartless to appear non-stop for the past hour or two. we nneed your help to find them and destory them."Yuffie told him quickly told him.

"Shouldn't you have destroyed the blobs a long time ago." Donald told her.

"We've tried but every time we did heartless would just appear and distract us from attacking the blob. And not only that the blobs heals themselves and sometimes grows bigger." Yuffie exclaimed to his as even more heartless started to appear and go after them.

"Right let's go team." Sora told everyone. Everyone agreed and went after the blobs with each person going to different blobs.

Lea went to help the black haired girl, Sora went to help the blond man, kairi went with Yuffie, donald and goofy went to take care of a extra blob that nobody was trying to take down, thus leaving angel to go with the blue dog.

Angel went and tried to stay far away from the dog(Who was Shooting mad with his guns) and kept focus on the weird massive blob that was on the wall. While Angel was attempting to get close to destroy the blob, a heartless spawned behind him and jumped up to attack him. The Heartless never got on him since the blue dog shot the heartless in mid-air.

"T-thanks." Angel told the dog only laughed and kept shooting the heartless with his guns. Angel shuddered as he was afraid of getting shot and getting killed by accident.

The black haired girl used her fists to punch the heartless all back, while Lea used his Keyblade and used Firaga to blow up heartless all inf front of him. He and the Girl got close enough to attack the blob ad destroy it.

"Thanks for the help"The black haired girl said to Lea. She then turned to go down the street and kill the heartless that were trying to enters peoples homes.

Sora Used Oblivion and the blond man who was wielding a very large sword were able to destroy most of the heartless with single swipes. Sora jumped and destroy the blob with no problem.

"Thanks Cloud" Sora told the Blonde man. Cloud simply smiled and made his way to help the black haired girl.

Kairi used her Thunder magic to kill the large amount of the heartless spawning, with yuffie focusing her shurikin to throw it at the blob. Yuffie threw the shurikin and was able to destroy the blob before any more heartless appeared.

Donald and Goofy used perfect combo attacks to take care of their heartless they went after. Donald used Blizzaga to freeze almost all heartless and Goofy spinned with his shield to crack the frozen heartless. Donald then froze he blob and had goofy throw his shield at it to destroy it.

Angel was the last one to take care of his blob as he simply look at the blue dog trying to think of a plan. The dog then mimicked a plan with him using his hands. The blue dog and Angel nod at the plan the dog made. the dog then jumped on angel hands making angel give him a jump boost at the blob. The dog went crazy with his guns as kept shooting the blob with his never ending bullets.

As they all finished destroying the blobs that were in the area, most of the heartless that were appearing stopped spawning. They all looked around and noticed a lot of damage in the area. Cloud and the girl went to a different streets to take care of the remaining heartless.

"Finally." Angel said as he sat down at a near by bench.

"that was nothing."Lea said as he also sat down next to angel.

They both relaxed there on the bench while Yuffie went over to Sora and the gang that weren't at the bench sitting.

"It was great that you guys got here in perfect time."yuffie told Sora happily. She even gave him a quick hug(Insert Kairi Glare) and gave hugs to donald and goofy.

"Yeah that was lucky."Sora told her. He looked nervous and then went to go stand by kairi who was giving a smile(Creepy) at him.

"So where did the Blobs come from"Kairi told her. yuffie only shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe tell Cid or Leon" Yuffie suggested to them as she pointed over to the Temporary Mayor House. "I think Cid is over there, you should go ask him since he keeps track of the Cameras 's at the old castle with Aerith helping the others over there trying to upgrade the computer there."

Sora and Kairi went over to the Temporary Mayor House while the rest of the gang deciding to stay outside.

* * *

><p>With The Gang Outside<p>

"Hey yuffie" Angel told her as he got up from his seat and walk towards her.

"So you did come back, Mr I'm gone Forever."Yuffie told him as she crossed her arms.

"I didn't know i was gonna be able to come back"Angel explained to her.

"Hey its all right."Yuffie told him as she punched his shoulder. "so what happened, what did Master Sid tell you?" she asked him.

"You were right, I could get my family back all I have to do is beat somebody names Maleficent or Xehanort"Angel told her.

As he told her that yuffie began to look pale and looked frightened. Angel grew concern if she was sick or something.

"Yuffie are you okay?"Angel asked her with her slowly nodding her head.

"D-did you say M-maleficent?"Yuffie barely stuttered out.

"Yep. You know her?"Angel said. She again nod her head very slowly.

"That's the witch that took my world from me."Yuffie told him. She then began to explain the history of Radiate Garden and how Maleficent took the world from her and the Restoration gang. Angel only stayed there and listened to her with him growing more anger at the Witch. When Yuffie finished she looked sad so angel decided to change the conversation.

"So yuffie whos the Blonde with the giant sword and the girl" Angel said as he stuck out his tumb at the two who were having their own conversation.

"the blonde guy is cloud and the Girl is Tifa"Yuffie informed him.

"What about the Dog" Angel asked as he looked around for he dog,which seem the dog left without saying anything.

"You mean stitch" Yuffie said.

"The dog was blue and small and was using guns at the heartless."Angel said giving her more information about the blue dog.

"That is stitch then"Yuffie confirmed of the dogs name.

Meanwhile Lea was arguing with donald and talking about what's better in skills to learn and goofy was trying to calm them down.

"See a sword skill is the best since they don't require casting spells that might not work at all."Lea told Donald.

"Spells are better since they beat heartless and nobodies faster and more easily like what i did earlier with my Thundaga"Donald told him as they both went head to head.

"Come on you two stop before you two fight"goofy concern that they might get in a fight. Goofy then went to angel and asked for help.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Inside the Tempory Mayor House<p>

Sora and kairi walked up stairs and into the Computer room. Sora opened the door and allowed kairi in first and then him going him. They opened the door and saw cid typing in the massive computer he was facing.

"Well if it ain't sora"Cid said as he didn't even turn around to look at him.

"How did you know we were behind you."Sora asked him.

"Tron over here told me alerted me."Cid replied as he turned around and showed the computer to sora.

"Tron!"Sora exclaimed as he ran over the computer to talk to him.

"Tron?"Kairi asked.

"Tron a computer AI that is in charge the Defenses in Radiate Garden"Cid explained to her."Sora saved Tron after a computer virus almost corrupted him."

"Since when was sora a computer expert"Kairi Asked him. Cid only shrugged.

Sora went up the cumptor and saw a nothing but words and information about the Defenses. Then a figure of a man appeared on the corner of the screen.

"Hey tron"Sora said to the computer AI.

"Sora you're back"Tron said from the computer as he gave him a wave.

"Yeah, i can't believe your here"Sora told him.

"Yes, after you went out of the system, Leon and Cid were able to transfer me from the old castle to here to the Defenses." Tron told him

"That's great"Sora said.

While Sora and Tron were making there reunited talking, Kairi and Cid were talking about what happened and where did the blobs come from.

"A massive heartless came during the night and planted them when everyone was asleep."Cid explained to her.

"When did the heartless start appearing?."Kairi asked him.

"As soon as the blobs were put on place."Cid said as he rubbed his eyes."Tron here tried to blow them, but couldn't since there were so many heartless coming in. Leon woke us all up in the middle of the night and we went to try to kill them. We've been up all night fighting them and i'm just tired."

"Good thing we came in time."Sora said as he and tron entered the conversation. They both finished the reunited talking.

"Yes the heartless that planted them went over the the castle and has yet to appear in the to them."Tron told them.

"So then we got to kill it then before we leave."sora told tron and cid.

"Go?"cid said.

"Yep we've got a mission and we have to leave, but first we gotta seal the keyhole here first."Sora told him."Again."He muttered the last part himself

"Well lets go kill the thing then"Cid said as he got up and grabbed a lance that was on the corner of the room.

"Wait you're going to?"Kairi asked him concern if he'll be okay. Being up all night might not be good for him especially for someone his age.

"I am also concern Cid, as you don't seem to be in shape with lack of sleep you have had today."Tron also told him in concern.

"don't worry about me, i'm used to not sleeping nights."Cid assured them. He grabbed his lance and did some moves to show he was still in good shape.(And had some moves too)

"Lets' go then"Kairi said

"Wait wheres Leon and Aerith."Sora told Cid.

"If he wasn't outside helping, then he must have went with Aerith to the old castle" Cid said.

"Indeed they went, i have it record and they went the castle path."Tron said. Cid only sighed and decided to stop answering questions. Tron was going to answer them anyways.

The four of them went to meet up with everyone outside who were all in a argument over who's weapon was better.

"The keyblade saves people"Angel told everyone as he made his keyblade appear and did a bad-ass pose with it.

"Yeah, but yours is so lame. What is that, a default keyblade. Mine has a special ability with fire that yours doesn't have"Lea told him smirking and summoning his own keyblade.

"You two are idiots, my Shurikin is the coolest. I mean look at it." She told them as she pulled out her large shurikin."This can cut heartless and your weapons all they do is blunts them to death."

"Magic is the best"Donald told them all as he waved his Save The Queen to them all."this attacks, defends, and and even stops heartless and nobodies attacks"Donald explained his Wand abilities.

"STOPGA" Sora yelled and cast out as everyone stopped in position as before they were able to yell again.

"Quick we gotta move them facing each other away"Sora said to cid and kairi,who only went and started turn everyone so they wouldn't be facing each other.

The Stopga ended and everyone affected by it were confused as to what the were looking at. They all turned to look at each other and notice sora ,kairi and cid there looking at them.

"Are you guys done arguing"Sora told them.

"We were arguing?"Angel told him confused. Cid only slapped his forehead as he said that.

"Dang sora warn us before using that spell on us"Yuffie said as she rubbed her head. She remembered him using that spell on here during the Tournament in Hercules world.

"Sora you're back."Goofy said to him happily that he stopped the fight.

"So whats the plan?"Lea told him knowing sora usually already had a plan.

"We gotta go the the castle and find a Giant heartless that went that way and hid."Sora told them.

"What's the heartless look like."Angel asked him. He got nervous and didn't like the it being called giant.

"Like this"Kairi said as she pulled out a peice of paper and crayons(Angel asked why she had that and apparently she also had a Nobody and her nobody liked seeing kairi draw)and started to draw the heartless.

Jiminy also came out of sora's shirt hood and looked at the heartless that kairi was drawing. Maybe he could identify the heartless just in case sora faced it before and how strong it was when sora,donald, and goofy face it.

"There"Kairi said finished and showing the picture to the group.

"Nice Drawing "Lea said to her. Kairi only glared at him as she knew he was making fun of her drawing skills.

"Oh that heartless, I think I have it's name in my journal, let me check"Jiminy said to the group as he pulled out his book.

The group looked at it as wondered how something like that was able to escape without being founded. The heartless looked like a Centipede made out of jars.

"Ah here it is"jiminy said as he found the page of the heartless name."Its called Pot Centipede"

"oh I remember facing that" Goofy told the group."It was on Agrabah when Jafar made it using his dark powers"Goofy told them

"So its Maleficent that is trying to conquer the worlds again."Donald said.

"so lets go kick its ass"Yuffie exclaimed as she was ready to kill something that was made from the witch. She, Angel, Lea were about to go to the direction of the castle

"Shouldn't we buy and stock up on items and equipment first."Goofy suggested.

The group stopped and look at goofy thinking if they should do that first. The market was 3 blocks away from here so it might kill a few minutes of time.

"I guess"Lea said disappointedly. yuffie nod and Angel started d to look through his pockets.

"Wait i don't have money"Angel said to the group

"Don't worry angel 'ill buy what you need."Sora said to him making angel smile.

"Yeah and got discounts too since you got the Restoration Membership VIP Cards"Cid told Sora with yuffie nodding her head as they both took out their cards.

"We do" Donald said as he pulled out his card. Goofy and Sora also pulled out their cards.

"Then lets go"Sora said to everyone as he ran to the market. the group followed but were mostly walking instead of running to the area.

"Why is he running"Angel asked Lea.

"I don't know" Lea shrugged.

**Here is part 1 of Radiate Garden Visit #2. The second part will features the group stopping to Pot Centipede and then leaving to a brand new world. Lea will be parting way to do his own special mission. Riku and Mickey won't appear later in the fanfic. **

**Review and do all that stuff.**


	5. Giant Centipede Attack

**Disclaimer I Do not own Kingdom Heats or anything in this Fic other than my OC.**

**The Second Part of the second visit to Radiate Garden**

**(Quick)Recap:Angel goes to Radiate garden to drop off Lea, but then proceeds to the the town to get rid off a Centipede Heartless.**

* * *

><p>Angel was next to Sora inspecting the accessories he could buy in this shop. He didn't like the thoguht that he had to buy something with this kind of prices using not his money, but soras money.<p>

"So, see anything you like."Sora asked him. He also looked around to see if he could buy him anything.

_'Don't pressure him' _Roxas told him(Mind Talk). He remembered with his time with the organization that he used to waste him money on stuff he never used.

"Hmm how much is this."Angel asked the clerk as he pointed to a metal ring on display.

"1000 Munny" the Store owner said.

"What does the ring do Sora."Angel turned to sora. He was going to ask if he has had it before. He wondered why he had to buy this kind of equipment instead of armor or cool capes.

"The ring allows you to use more abilities"He explained to him.

"Abilities?"Angel asked him with tilting his head.. Sora only frowned at him not knowing what abilitys are. He was going to make sure he taught him some when they we on their journey. He might even teach him some magic too. He then looked at a different ring and remebered

_'Sora take it. the ring is really helpful when it come to strength also.'_Xion reminded him of other other abilities the ring does.

"Nevermind well take this"Sroa asked the clerk as he pointed to the ring.

"The Fencer Ring is 4500 Munny"The clerk told Sora. Sora blinked at the prices. Angel was right about these prices these days. He simply showed him his Restoration Card and payed the man. He then turned to give the ring to Angel.

"Here, put it on."Sora told him.

"Okay."Angel said as he put the ring on his finger. Angel suddenly felt a wave of strength cross through his body. He felt more stronger and even faster than ever. "This feels awesome." He exclaimed.

Xion giggled and Roxas laughed at his reaction.

"Yep, the ring does that to you. now lets go check on the rest of the gang. they might already be finihsed getting the rest of the items."Sora and angel began to walk out of the stroe.

"Come again' the clerk told them.

"Oh, Sora and thanks for the Ring. I Promise I'll pay you back."Angel told him. Sora only smiled and wave at him.

"Don't Worry about it. we're a team and we gotta look out for each other" Sora told him Angel felt happy and warm at soras generosity.(Not Yaoi Fic)

They both walked 2 buildings down and saw donald and goofy throught the window. In the shop they were talking to the clerks there. They both entered the store and heard that donald was actually arguing to the clerks.

"I got discounts"Donald told the clerk. The clerk was a smaller version of donald and was acually sitting on a large seat in order to see shoppers.

"Sorry Uncle, But the policy is there is no discounts, even if your family"The small duck told him. Donald kept showing the smaller duck his Restoration Card in order for some discounts.

"Uncle?" Angel said.

"Yep, donalds uncle owns the shop ,but most of the time donalds nephews run the place."Sora told him. Goofy heard the duo talk and smiled and walked towards them.

"Hey you two, you two done buying your accessories"Goofy said. Angel and sora nod and Angel even showing his ring to goofy.

"Neat"Goofy only said as they all turned back to donald who looked like he finished the bargain he had.

"Donald you finished"Angle asked him.

"Yeah, i got the items for 1% off"Donalds said with a grin of success.

"What did the both of you buy."

"We bought some potions and Ethers"goofy told angel.

The four walked outside of the shop and waited for the others to come along. At time time Lea, Kairi, Yuffie, and Cid joined the group with their items they brought. they shared what they bought.

"I got my stuff"Lea said putting everying in his pocket(Endless poket)

"Yep, everything was so cheap with out discounts."Yuffie said happy that she didn't spend a lot. Donald fumed when she said that.

"Then lets go"Sora told the group.

The group went through the town and were able to reach the edge of the own. They left the gates at surrounded the towns and went the path way to the old castle.

"I got a two question."Angel raised his hand."Who at the castle other than Lean and Aerith?"

"The old organization" Lea told really caring if that sounded wrong or not.

"What!" Angel exclaimed as he saw everyone turn to him."But aren't they our enemies."

"No, there are the original organization" Kairi said to him not wanting him to judge them so fast. She glared at Lea at the answer he gave him. Lea only rubbed his head and looked sheepishly at his mistake.

"Still, they are the organization."Angel said to them. He pulled out his keyblade and was about to make a run to the now viewed castle not far from him.

"Stopga"Donald casted making angel and goofy(He was in range) stop in their positions.

"Lea, i don't think t was a good idea calling them the organization"Yuffie suggested. Lea laughed nervously and ignored the glare kairi was giving him.

"You guys"yuffie told the group. None of them listened to her as they were discussing what to do to make angel stop going after the former organization with kill intent.

"Lets tie him down" cid suggested with Lea agreeing with him.

"We don't have enough time" Kairi said looking at angel. the Stop should un-pause a second now.

"Lets lay him of the floor then."Lea suggested. No body agreed with him.

"Guys...?"Yuffie said to anyone. Again no one listened.

"Stop"Kairi said trying to stop lea from putting angel on the floor.

A Centipede landed on top of Angel(Who was still in Frozen state)

The group gaped as they tried to process what just occurred in front of them. The only one who was not gaping was yuffie, who only took out her Shuriken and began to charge at the Centipede.

_'Go help Sora' _Xion growled at him doing nothing, but stand there.

"What?"Sora said as he shook off the confusion and pulled out his Oblivion Keyblade. the next ones that snapped out were goofy and donald.

"Lets go donald."Goofy said to the duck. Donald nod and they took out their giant weapons. Cid followed with his lance on his hands.

'_Kairi, snap out of it_' Namine told Kairi.

Kairi followed with her weapon, only to stop and look back a lea who was still trying to process what happened to angel.

"Lets go Lea."Kairi snapped at him.

"Did the heartless just landed on him."Lea muttered.

"Yes, now lets go after it."Kairi growled. She wanted to make sure that angel was okay and not dead or anything.

"Yeah lets go."Lea said pulling out his weapon.

The group charged at the Massive Heartless(Making sora wondered why this heartless was way bigger than the one he saw back at Agrabah) with each doing different teamwork.

Sora, Goofy, Cid, and Lea physically attack the heartless, while Donald and Kairi used magic to attack it instead. Yuffie was able to get on the Heartless and attack its back while trying to hold attach into the heartless's back.

The heartless only swatted the attacks and began to move from on top of Angel. Kairi then stopped attacking and went to see if angel was okay.

"Curaga"Kairi casted on angels passed out body.

"Bleh"Angel blurted out as he was breathing heavily. "What happened?" He asked.

"the heartless landed on top of you and is now attacking the others. We gotta hurry now"Kairi commanded with her picking up angel and setting him on the ground.

"Okay i got it."Angel wimpered and pulling out his keyblade. He and kairi ran with the group to beat the Centipede.

The centipide was long and was able to attack by swinging its lower body at the group. Angel got hit a couple of times but thanks to kairi and donald he was able to get healed. Sora then used a spell called Reflega making the centipede also get damage of his swing at angel.

Yuffie mostly attack the heads sometimes making the heartless blind and swinging its lowerbody to a random direction. Cid mostly jumed and swinged at the legs making it unable to walk again.

Donald and Goofy used there tactics they used at the town and were doing major damage at the heartless. Donald even attempted to cast Stop at it, but failed due to the size of the heartless.

Lea was pure brute force and swing his fire keyblade the Centipede up at its jar made body. The heartless was mostly trying to deal with lea first than the others.

The giant Heartless kept doing the same attacks on everyone making everyone know the pattern it used. Knowing this made the group fight easier and not get hurt much as before. Except for angel who kept getting his body punched.

Eventually the heartless started to back down from attacking and releases Shadow Globs(Thanks Jiminy) from inside the pots.

"Quick we gotta kill those"Lea shouted as he fired magic at them. Donald and Kairi also followed with using thunder magic.

As the centipede was throwing out Shadow Globs, Sora,goofy, and Angel didn't slow down on the physical attacking on its jar body. Cid also helped, but was mostly farther away wince his lance was a long weapon. Yuffie was attacking the jars on the back of the Centipede.

The centipede roared in pain as most of its jar bodies was no mostly broken and was surprising that it didn't break yet already.

"It this thing invincible"Angel said to lea who only laughed at the amount of fun he was having.

"Nope we are almost done."Lea said between swings.

A fireball suddenly crashed on the head of the centipede thus finally destroying it and dropping a lot of money all over the floor. For some reason most of the money went towards Sora which he only collected. Angel was going to ask how that happened and what made the money come to him.

"Finally"Donald said to goofy as he sat down tired of casting so much magic.

"You said it"Goofy responded with him too sitting down next to him.

"But who destroyed the Heartless"Angel asked the group.

"Leon was the one to destroyed it"Cid answered look over on top of the mountain.

"Wha"Angel only said. He began to squint and was indeed able to see someone there with a sword. Yuffie also was look and was able to see him.

"Leon"Sora exclaimed as he ran towards him.

"Is sora running again"Lea grumbled and looking at the running sora. He turned to see Angel and yuffie and noticed they was also walking towards sora.

"Who ya talking to Lea"Goofy asked him. Lea only slapped his forehead and the rest of the group also started walking toawrds Leon and sora(Who finally caught up with him.)

**With Leon**

"So thats what happned"Angel and Sora explained their mission and stuff.(Read the Recaps if you don't know)

"Well then I wish you two good luck."Leon cooly said to the two. Yuffie who was standing there nod with agreement with Leon.

Kairi, Goofy, Donald, And lea finally made it there and looked unhappy.(Mostly Lea)

"You guys took you time."Leon said.

"No we didn't. Sora and Angel just didn't waste time to come and see you."Cid grumbles.

"You guys are back"Aerith said in the back of the group. She went in and gave Sora and Angel a big hug as they were practically trying to breathe. Goofy and donald also got hugs but due to their different sizes it didn't hurt like the first two. She gave Kairi a hug and lea a warm smile and introduced herself to him.

"So what brings you guys so quickly"Areith asked making angel sigh at repeating the same long story to her. Thankfully sora told her instead of him.

One Long story Later

"-and thats why we are gonna have to leave right now" Sora finished.

"So you gusy are leaving again"Aerttih sadly said.

"Well come back"Angel told her with sora nodding making her smile and happy again.

"yeah, and we gotta still drop off lea." Donald said

"Drop him off"Leon said.

"Yep, but since the heartless was attacking he helped and then came here for the centipede." Angel said

"so now we gotta go to the castle to leave Lea" Sora said. He felt Roxas and Xion get sad at remembering the lea had to leave. Sora felt more sadder than ever with those two sad. Sora felt tears coming up and wiped them off with his shoulder.

"Sora, you ok."Kairi concered of his friend(Yeah, Friend)

"So I'll see you guy later."Lea announced suddenly. He began to walk towards the castle by himself. Nobody noticed he had tears in his eyes,but unlike Sora he didn't let them go down. He felt like he was leaving Roxas and Xion behind and seeing sora cry made him want to cry too.

"See ya Lea"Angel called out to him. He saw Lea waved and not even looking back. "whats wrong with him."He told the group.

_'Lea_' Roxas and Xion croaked with tears in their eyes.

Angel saw Sora let a few tears down and kairi,donald and, Aerith and goofy comforting him. Leon, Yuffie, Cid frowned at his rudeness of Lea without even saying goodbye in the right way.

"we gotta go"Sora stood up and wiped his last tears. He began to walk back to the town. The group only blinked of how fast he got up and stopped crying. They only returned back with no questions about his mood.

* * *

><p><strong>With Lea<strong>

Lea slowly walked towards the castle gates and wiping his last tears away. He opened the door and went to the main computer room to find his old partners.

"Hello"Lea called out as he opened the door.

"Lea?"a voice said. The person had dirty blonde hair and green eyes and looked quite old. He was wearing a lab coat and was holding a stack of files in his name was Even

"Even" Lea said nervously. Evan still kinda hated him for killing him back at castle oblivion and seeing him here alone didn't feel quite right for him. "where is everyone"

"In the dining room"Even replied and returning to read the files he had.

"Okay"Lea ran away from the room and running to the eating room. He ran and bumped with someone in the corner.

"Ow"the voice said rubbing his head. He had hair that defied laws of gravity and was carrying a guitar on his back. Unlike Evan he was wearing normal looking clothes and not a lab coat. The persons name was Edmy.

"oh thank kingdom hearts it's you Edmy" Lea sighed in relief. He thought it could have a different person other than him.

"Lea, good to see you again." Edmy exclaimed grabbing the red head in a hug.

"Edmy where is everyone"Lea told him. He took him off of him.

"Everyone is eating pancakes that girl Aerith made for us. Their so good you gotta try them."Edmy rambling about the pancakes. Lea getting annoyed just slapped him and make him stop.

"Listen, call Even and tell him that I got a important meeting right now. Ill go to the kitchen and wait for you too come"Lea ordered him to do. Edmy only nod and ran off the the Main Computor room to get the Scientist.

Lea continued his walk and entered the dining room. He saw that other members were mowing down on the panckaes like there is no tomarrow.

"Don't get my pancakes " a England voice told a blonde girl. the english man had white hair and a blond beard. He like Edmy was wearing regular clothes and had a big plate with at least 8 pancakes. The mans name was Rould.

"Shut up you fat pig, these are mine." The blonde girl snapped back at him. She had long blonde hair and was glaring a the english man. Her plate had at least 6 pancakes and lots of syrup on them. the girl names was Elenar.

"Dont argue this early"a short male said to the two. he had long blueish hair that covered half his face. He wearing a lab coat and was holding a book in his hands. He wasn't eating and was instead drinking a glass of orange juice in front of him. His name was Ienzo.

The two tallest men wear silently eating their pancakes with no one bothering them not wanting to get beaten down.

One of them had Reddish haired and was the biggest in terms of broadness. He was wearing a coat like Ienzo and Even. He had a big Tomahawk on his back and a plate with 10 pancakes. His name was Aeleus.

The other tallest man had most of his hair in a ponytail with some dreads was wearing a Lab coat and did not look happy. He had the most pancakes with 12 in total. his name was Dilan.

The weirdest looking(In Leas Opinion) one had pink hair and was the only one that noticed Lea come in the Kitchen. He had a lab coat and 7 pancakes on his plate. His name was Lumaria.

"Lea?" Lumaria told him. The two giants then opened their eyes and turn to look at Lea. Lea getting really nervous of the attention of the giants gulped and continued to talk.

"Sup, I got a meeting to do you guys."Lea told him. The three paying attention to him nod and the others who were figthing over the pancakes still continued to argue.

Aeleus only sigh and got up to take out his Tomahawk. He then clashed it right on the pancakes on the people who were arguing. the arguing stop and glared at Aeleus.

"You stupid ape" Elenar screeched and pulled out her knives getting ready to kill.

"Lea is here" Aeleus only said at her.

"Lea?" Ienzo and Rould looked at lea who only waved. Elenar who didn't really cared still jumped on the tables to attack Aeleus.

"Stop it"Even told her as he entered the room with Edmy.

"This dumbass destroyed my pancakes!"Elanor screamed.

"You kept screaming"Aeleus said. Elenar only saw red and threw her knives at Aeleus.

"Like that's surprising"Ienzo muttered. Rould then gave him a high five in agreement.

"Everyone shut up."Lea said. Nobody listened to him and kept arguing over the pancakes.

"The pancakes were the best"Elanor said to the group.

"I make pancakes all the time"Evan said to her.

"Yeah but they suck and are all dried up "Dilan told him. Evens eye twitch and began to make plans to experiment his drinks later.

"Calm down. There only pancakes" Rould told Elenar.

"Why are you calming her down? You were the one that ate her pancakes."Lumaria told him. Elenar then turned her attention at Rould and got ready to attack him too.

"I knew it"Elenar snarled at him.

Suddenly Edmy used his guitar to get everyone's attention."Everyone Lea has something important to say" Edmy told everyone.

"We got a mission to do."Lea told them."Master Sid gave me to everyone get it memorized." Everyone quieted and got curious as to what the mission was. A Master Sid Mission was usually serious and important.

"We are gonna bring back Aqua, Terra, and Ventus back"Lea finished.

Everyone's eyes widen and looked at Lea with as he was crazy.

"Impossible there all gone"Even told him. Elanar slapped him behind his head.

"We don't even know where their at"Ienzo told him"How do you expect us to find them."

"Master Sid requested that we find them."Lea explained to them."With them here they might be able to fight _Xehanort_." Lea finished with saying the last part venomously.

The group also growled as they heard the name Xehanort.

"Besides, Master Sid found a way to find them and bring them here."Lea surprising everyone.

"How"Dilan told him. Dilan then took another bite of his last pancakes.

"Sora is gonna bring back."Lea started to explain how while the group listened and smiling of seeing their last friends they had before they became nobodies.

"So if soras going to bring them back, why do we gotta help." Ienzo told Lea.

"We gotta find the, Sora is gonna bring them back as somebodies like Master Sid say we gotta find some important items in order to bring them back."Lea told them. Everyone nod and began to prepare to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora Group<strong>

Soras group got the Gummiship and looked back at the Restoration Committe to say their goodbyes.

"Pleases be safe you guys" Aerith said then prcoessed to hugged everyone and made of them choke due to lack of air.

"Comeback anytime if you want me to fix the ship a little." Cid told them along with crossing his arms.

Leon only nodded his head, but Aerith then slapped behind his head in anger."Good luck on your journey."Leon said while rubbing his head.

"You guys better be back soon"Yuffie growled at them. She had her arms crossed and awaited a answer from one of them.

"We''ll be back in two weeks yuffie"Angel told her with a smile. Yuffie then looked happy and gave him a hug and the rest of them too.

"Goodbye you guys"Kairi told them. She turned back at the ships ramp.

"Good luck on fixing up the city"Goofy told then and then went up the ramp with kairi.

"Please fix the pricing in this place and my discounts"Donald requested with a frown. Angel laughed as he remembered earlier with his nephews.

"Goodbye you guys"Sora and Angel said in union and waves. They were the last ones to go in the Gummiship.

As soon as they got in the ramps, the ship started to return back the ramps and engines started to go on.

"So Sora where we going."Angel told him with the duo entering the control room.

"Hmm"Sora thought and just shrugged."We're going to a somewhere new"

"New?"Angel excitedly told him.

"Yep, off we go to the universe"Sora then pointed to the empty space.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will feature a new world that Sora and Angel will save like every other world. Just in case ill put each groups mission in the end.<strong>

**Sora Group: Seal worlds to weaken Maleficent and find clues of Xehanorts where abouts.**

**Riku Group:Taking the Princesses of Heart to Safety.**

**Lea Group:Find items to bring back Aqua's,Terra, and Ventus.**

**Feedback is appreciated.**

**And Everyone have a Merry Christmas**


End file.
